fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Doan
Doan is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Burgeria. He is the male worker at Papa's Pastaria. Appearance He has a white coat, a black shirt, blue pants with a gray belt, and wide glasses. Flipdeck Info Doan is a long time customer from the town of Burgerburgh. He is a talented graphic designer who Papa Louie hired to design restaurants' branding and menus. Doan is also an accomplished poster artist, and his work can usually be seen hanging in the lobby of Papa's many restaurants. Orders Papa's Burgeria *Bun *Rare Patty *Tomato *Onion *Tomato *Onion *Pickle *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard *Chicken *Brown Rice *Pinto Beans *Nacho Cheese *Onions *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria and HD *Medium Cup *Creameo Bits *Mint Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Mint Shavings *Cherry, Creameo Papa's Pancakeria *Pancake *4x bananas *Pancake *4x bananas *Honey *Drink: Tea in Small Cup with Sugar Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Lettuce *Cheese *Medium Patty *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Onion *Awesome Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 Medium Boneless Wings (left) *4 Calypso Shrimps (right) *8 Celeries *2 Awesome Sauce Dip *2 Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Cheddarwurst *Chicago Bun *Mayo *Pineapple Relish *Relish *Pickle *Large Cup of Root beer *Medium Kettle Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **3 Chocolate Coins (Cherry on other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting (White Frosting on other holidays) **Mint Shavings (Chocolate Chips on other holidays) **Creameo Bits **3 Mint Bars (Nutty Butter Cup on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Creameos *Mint Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Mint Shavings *Mint Bar, Cherry, Creameo Papa's Donuteria *Regular Skull Donut with Chocolate Mousse (Regular Long John with Chocolate Mousse) **Chocolate Icing **Peanut Butter Drizzle (Caramel Drizzle in other holidays) **Creameo Bits *Chocolate Round Donut with Brownie Batter (Chocolate Round with Chocolate Mousse) **Vanilla Icing **Licorice Drizzle (none in other holidays) **Creameo Bits (none in Halloween) *Pumpkin Skull Donut (Pumpkin Round) **Full Moon Icing (Chocolate Icing in other holidays) **Vanilla Drizzle Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Medium Hog Wings (left) *4 Calypso Shrimp (right) *8 Celeries *2 Awesomesauce Dips *2 Kung Pao Dips Unlockable toppings along with him *In Freezeria, he's unlocked with Creameo Bits. *In Cupcakeria, he's unlocked with Frosting]. *In Freezeria HD, he's unlocked with Mint Syrup. Papa's Next Chefs 2011: He was placed in Pineapple Division where he defeated Connor in Round 1, but lost to James in Round 2. 2012: He lost to Tony in the 2nd Round of Cheddar Division. 2013: He won against Greg and then against Franco, doing well enough to make first place with Tohru in the Purple Burple division. He lost to Matt in the second round of the semifinals. Trivia *His avatar is based on a college friend of both Matt Neff and Tony Solary. *His favorite foods are mint and Creameos. *He and Rita are the only chefs to be absent if the other chef is chosen. *Doan is the first Papa's Burgeria Debut to have a Flipdeck. Gallery File:Doan.png|Doan. File:40 (Doan).jpg|Doan's thumbs up pic File:7db9ea2a915ff139bfacd2698e6f3714.png|Doan's customer file pic File:92.jpg|Happy Doan File:Tohruandoan.png File:Doanperfectorderinfreezeria.jpg|Doan's perfect score in Freezeria. 06JaQ.png|Doan will be not pleased! Poor Sad Doan.png Perfect Doan.png|Doan's Perfect Score in Papa's Pancakeria! Perfect Doan Hot Doggeria.PNG|Doan's perfect order on Papa's Hot Doggeria! Mad doan.jpg|All you did is gave me whipped cream only nothing else. Doan regaler.jpg|Doan! baseballdoan.png|Doan is impressed Doan and Kayla 2.png|'Doan and Kayla' ♥ Worker mochup.jpg Purpleburple winners.jpg|Doan and Tohru won the Purple Burple division Thanksgiving01.jpg Papa's Wingeria - Perfect Doan.png Doan holding the card.png Doan is mailing his invitation.png Doan - No more available hotel rooms.png Doan - A room at last!.png Doan - That was fast!.png Doan - What is this box?.png Doan sees a uniform inside the box.png Doan - I'm a chef now!?.png Doan without glasses.jpg|Doan?Where are your glasses? Utah wearing Doan's glasses.jpg|Oh! Utah has your glasses! Bruna Table Order.jpg|Listen this order Utah Rosquillas_perfectas_para_Doan_y_Matt.png Doan HD 1.jpg Pastaria Workers HD 1.jpg|Pasta and Wings go Perfect!!!! Screen shot 2014-09-20 at 19.19.12.png Screen shot 2014-09-26 at 20.46.27.png Tom.jpg Dancing Pastaria workers.jpg Papa's Pastaria - Chef Selection Screen.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Burgeria Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:D Characters